my life
by CedricXHarryIsTheSmex
Summary: Sere's parents kik her out, molly takes her in when things seem to be gettin better... there not she runs away for good after 2 years of being missin shes back but not the same to find out more R
1. my life 1

> Disclaimer: I don't own sailormoon or any of its characters.  
  
**Chapter 1  
  
Serena's view  
**  
I stand on the edge of the building looking down on the city. I hate my life. My father thinks I'm a whore. My little brother gets me in trouble. And my mom wants me to get 100% in everything, but she doesn't understand. I can't do it I just can't.
> 
> I just got a beating for not passing my math test today. I ran out of the house with tears welling up in my eyes. I ran to my boyfriend, Darien's house. When I opened the door to his apartment. I walked to his living room and then what do I find?  
  
I found my best friend, Ray kissing him. Tears started to spill down my cheeks. I ran out of his apartment. Not knowing where I was going until I found myself on this building top. I want to end my life. This is the only chance I have.
> 
> My life has screwed up big time ever since I found out I was Sailormoon. I never wanted to be Sailormoon; I just wanted to be a normal teenager!  
  
I make my final goodbye to this world, as I prepare for my jump. I jumped off the edge of the building. But two strong arms stopped me. Wait a minute I know these arms.  
  
I looked up and saw two mystic blue eyes I have once loved. "Darien...." I whispered.  
  
"Serena what do you think you're doing??" Darien asked me angrily.  
  
"Hmmmmm let's see I was just about to jump off the edge of this building untill you came and rudely interrupted me." I said trying to hold back a few of my tears.  
  
"Serena I know you saw me and Ray. And we need to talk." Said Darien, coldly.  
  
What does he think he is? He wants to talk to me about him and Ray. Well he's got another thing coming to him. "There's nothing to talk about Darien. The past is the past and that's it." I said bitterly  
  
"Serena you don't understand I love you and only you." Said Darien.  
  
"DON'T GIVE ME THAT BULLSHIT DARIEN SHIELDS!!! IF YOU DO LOVE ME THEN HOW COME YOU WERE KISSING RAY!?!?!?! OH I KNOW WHY CAUSE YOU DON'T LOVE ME. THAT'S WHY. YOU KNOW WHAT DARIEN I WANT YOU TO FORGET ABOUT ME. FORGET THAT YOU EVER KNEW A SERENA TSUKINO!!! Bye Darien I hope you live a good life in hell!!!" I yelled.  
  
I escaped from Darien's arms and ran for the stairs with tears streaking down my face. I had to get away from him away from everything. I can't take the pain anymore of being betrayed and the duty of being a sailor scout.  
  
**!!!!!!!!! END OF CHAPTER!!!!!!!!**
> 
> I am sooo sorry for the people who were reading my story before. It wasn't me who took it off the net. It was my sister. She got mad at me and took it off as revenge. I hate her so much!!!  
  
Ya well ne ways I hoped you liked it plez review and ya I sort of changed it from the one I had before.


	2. my life 2

****

****

> **Disclaimer: I don't own sailormoon or any of its characters  
  
Hope chapter 2**  
  
I ran for at least 15 minutes untill I made it home. I was breathless. I took out the house key from its hiding place under the railing but it wasn't there.  
  
'Where could it be?? I know this is where mom usually keeps it.' I thought to myself, still looking for it. I heard the doorknob opening. And I saw my dad looking at me with red hateful eyes.  
  
"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN YOUNG LADY!?!?!?!" yelled my daddy, Ken Tsukino.  
  
"I was at my friend's house." I replied in a small voice.  
  
"DON'T LIE TO ME!!! I WANT YOU OUT OF MY HOUSE. BECAUSE I DON'T WANT A WHORE LIVING HERE." With that said my dad slammed the door in my face. For the longest moment I stood staring at the door to my house. This wasn't real. This was some silly joke. Any moment now Mom will open the door and tell me to come back into the house. I'm not really cast out. My family wouldn't really do that to me.  
  
I hear the door latch turn and look up hopefully. No Mom. Just a obnoxious little brother peering out at me.  
  
"What are you still doing here?" He sneered at me with hate-filled eyes, and a superior smirk. "You're wasting your time if you think Mom and Dad are going to let you back in. They've already started to move all my stuff into your bedroom."  
  
I returned the glare. "What about my stuff?" I asked.  
  
The smirk on his face seemed to get even more vicious. "That's already being taken care of." he said pointing upwards.  
  
Following the direction of his finger I look up at the roof. There I saw a column of black smoke rising from the chimney. No, please God no. I felt a horrible twisting in the pit of my stomach.  
  
Sammy actually laughed at the expression on my face. "The books were actually the easiest." he said almost conversationally. "Not that they really mattered. You never got any use from them. And besides, you're just going to end up some street whore anyways." He shrugged his shoulders. "Of course the stuffed animals were a little more difficult. Being flame retardant and all that. But still," he continued with sadistic glee. "Dad just cut them open, poured on some lighter fluid, and they just lit up. Boy, did they stink too." he laughed.  
  
I shut my eyes tightly and turned from the house. A feeling of bile rising from my throat. This was getting to be too much. I couldn't stay around. I had to get away from all this. Blindly I stumbled away. It was hard enough to think my family thought so little of me. But this display of hatred was beyond my endurance.  
  
As I walked I thought about where I was to go next. Certainly not to Darien. That asshole is the reason I'm in this mess. I thought for a moment of going to one of the other Scouts. But if I did that they would have to tell their parents why I was asking to stay with them. It would be too humiliating to explain my family disowning me. Worse, what if they agreed with them? What if the scouts did?  
  
I could try the Outers. They certainly wouldn't turn me away. I am, after all, their Princess. But for some reason that thought just leaves me feeling cold. Their Princess. Their duty. Their whole purpose in life revolved around making sure I become the ruler they want me to be. Unfortunately that involves a relationship with Darien. They may be able to hide it for a while. But I just know sooner or later they would try talking me into forgiving him. Besides Trista is the Sailor Scout of Time. Am I supposed to believe she didn't know about Darien's little affair with Ray? Why didn't they try to stop it then? I'll tell you why. Because it doesn't matter what Darien, or Ray, or any of them do between now and the birth of Crystal Tokyo. Only what I do. Well sorry. But I am sick of the hypocritical games.  
  
I was interrupted from my thoughts by the familiar sounds of beeps and bells. The Crown. Somehow I had walked down to the arcade. My face lit up. Andrew might be able to help me. Quickly I walked through the doorway.  
  
"Andrew, hi!" I called out to him behind the counter. He looked up at me with a strange expression on his face.  
  
"Um, excuse me Serena." he said looking rather shame-faced. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave."  
  
"WH-What?" I asked, feeling the smile slide off my face.  
  
"I'm sorry." he said, his voice barely over a whisper. "Your folks just called. Your dad said if I tried to help you he would do one of his newspaper exposé's on the arcade."  
  
"But that's ridiculous." I stammered. "There's nothing illegal happening here."  
  
He shook his head. "That doesn't matter." He replied. "I can't afford any bad publicity." He gave me an apologetic look. "Why don't you try Darien? He called earlier, asking about you."  
  
Oh sure. I could try going to Darien. And Baskin-Robbins could open a new franchise chain in Hell. I shook my head sadly. "If he calls again, tell him you didn't see me." I told him sadly. He nodded and returned to wiping the counter, as I walked out the door.  
  
BUMP I suddenly found myself in a familiar position. Sprawled out on the sidewalk rubbing my nose. Damn that hurts. As if everything else wasn't bad enough.  
  
"Serena, there you are." I looked up to see Molly smiling down at me. "I thought I'd find you here."  
  
I blinked for a couple of seconds. "You were looking for me?" I asked.  
  
"Of course." she answered. "Ever since your dad called my mom's store."  
  
I was stunned. "He called you? Did he tell you what happened?"  
  
She frowned angrily. "He sure did. Then he threatened to write a nasty article in the newspaper, ruining mom's business if we tried to help you." A smile crossed her face. "You should have heard my mom. She does NOT like people threatening her. Especially her business."  
  
"Y-You mean you're still going to help me?"  
  
"Well duh." she said with a bright smile. "You're my best friend. Why wouldn't I help you?"  
  
Best friend. That answered everything. Not duty or pity. Not threats or obligation. Molly didn't know anything about me being Sailormoon. And if she did, she didn't care. She went searching for me in my time of trouble simply because I was her best friend. None of the others seemed to have done that. If they knew they were probably sitting at home waiting for me to come crawling to them begging for help. Well screw them. If they didn't give a damn enough about me to go looking for me them to hell with them.  
  
I looked up at Molly, still standing there with her hand offered. A big smile on her face. "Come on Serena." she said. "Let's go home."  
  
**END OF THIS CHAPTER**  
  
I want to thank Aleric, who helped me with chapter! I was having troubles of new ideas but Aleric helped me. THANK YOU THANK YOU SOOOOOO MUCH!!! Please review. And THANK YOU ALERIC!!!!!!!!!


	3. my life 3

****

> **Disclaimer: I don't own sailormoon or any of its characters!! sniff I wish I did though  
  
Chapter 3 new life  
**  
We walked to Molly's house that was 3 blocks away from the arcade. We walked in silence; none of us said a word.  
  
Without even me noticing we made it home.  
  
"Come on Serena," said Molly smiling, "my mom is waiting for us inside."  
  
She unlocked the door and let me in. her house is a small and cozy type. Everything looks alive in it. I took off my shoes and walked to her living room, where we found Molly's mom sitting on the sofa drinking tea.  
  
"There you two are! I was starting to think that something had happened to you two." Said Mrs. Sano (I dun no their real last name)  
  
"You worry too much mama. We made it in one piece." Molly said happily.  
  
"I worry just enough." She said as she turned to me, "Hello Serena dear." She said to me gently.  
  
"Good evening Mrs. Sano... I want to thank you for taking me into your home." I replied bowing slightly to her, trying to hold back a few tears.  
  
"Please call me Andrea or mom, Mrs. Sano makes me feel old." She said happily. She looked at me and I knew she had noticed tears welling up in my eyes. She put down her cup of tea and walked up to me and hugged me.  
  
"Its okay sweetie let it all out; you've been through a lot. Let it all out." Mrs. Sano soothed me. I couldn't hold my tears in anymore. They all escaped and rolled down my cheeks.  
  
"Molly dear, can you go get a couple of tissues for Serena, please?" asked Mrs. Sano. Molly left the room and came back with a box of tissues.  
  
"Here you go Serena." Said molly, handing me a tissue. I gratefully took the tissue and wiped away some tears. Mrs. Sano let me go and let me sit on the sofa.  
  
"Do you want anything dear? A cup of water, something to eat-"  
  
"Bed."  
  
"What's that dear? I didn't quite hear you." She asked me politely.  
  
"I just want to go to bed please." I whispered.  
  
Molly got up from the sofa waiting for me to follow.  
  
"Goodnight Serena sleep well." Mrs. Sano said to me.  
  
I got up from the sofa, said goodnight to Mrs. Sano and followed Molly up the stairs. Molly showed me to my room which was right across from hers.  
  
"Well here's your room. If you want anything tell me," said Molly patting my shoulder.  
  
"Ya thank you Molly. G'nite," I replied gloomy. I walked in the room and shut the door behind me.  
  
I looked around the bedroom. There was a twin size bed in the middle, a night table on the right side of the bed and a dresser on the other side. I made my way to the dresser to see if there was a Pj for me to change into. I opened the first drawer and found a teddy bear Pj. I started to undress my self and slowly put on the Pj.  
  
I sat on the bed looking down on the floor. I started to think of today's events; **Darien and Ray kissing..... My dad kicking out of my own home....** No one wanted me or at least cared. But wait, there was on well two people who cared about her.... Molly and Mrs. Sano.  
  
But why would they want me? I'm a good for nothing. I looked at the clock, which was on top of the night table. In big block Numbers it sad **9:01.  
**  
**9:01** was the time that my old life ended and a new one began.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
**END OF THIS CHAPTER!!!  
**  
A/n okay this is the only thing I could make up. I hoped you liked it! please review NO FLAMES!!


	4. my life 4

> **Disclaimer: I don't own sailormoon or any of its characters.  
  
My life chapter 4 (Im going to do the story into the normal pov, it's just too hard to write what Serena's doing.)**  
  
Serena woke up with the sun shining down on her face. She sleepily got up from the bed and made her way to the dresser. She put on her clothes that she had on yesterday since she didn't have any of her own clothes.  
  
She brushed her hair into the usual two meatball style. She went to the mirror that was hung on the wall by her bed and looked at her reflection. Her face was all pale and she had two big purple rings under her eyes. Of course sleep didn't come to her easily last night.  
  
She walked out of her room and made her way to the living room. No one was there. She walked to the kitchen and only found molly sitting at the kitchen table.  
  
"Morning Serena. Had a good sleep??" asked Molly in a cheery voice.  
  
"No not really I only had 2 or three hours of sleep..." Serena replied yawning. Serena looked around the kitchen and noticed that Molly's mom wasn't there.  
  
"Hey Molly where's your mom?"  
  
"She had to go to work today. She told me we can go shopping for clothes when you finish eating breakfast." Said molly, as she got up from the chair, to put the dirty dishes in the sink.  
  
"I'm not hungry though. Can we just go out for fun? I need fresh air to clear my head." Asked, Serena.  
  
"Ya sure just let me go change, wash my face and we'll be on our way." Replied molly. Molly went up the stairs to her room and got changed. She came back down 5 minutes later wearing a black tank top and pink Capri pants.  
  
"Wow Molly I like your style. It's cute." Serena complimented Molly.  
  
"Why thank you. Come on let's go shopping we need to give you a new style." Said Molly. She led Serena to the door. They put on their shoes and walked out the door.  
  
"So, Serena where do you want to go?" Molly asked her.  
  
"I don't know. A mall I guess." She replied.  
  
"Okay. To the mall it is." Molly said in a cheery voice.  
  
They both walked down the street that led to a big mall called 'THE PACIFIC MALL'. After 4 hours of non stop shopping the two girls grew tired. Serena mostly got black clothes and jewellery. ((Dun I wish I was them))  
  
"I'm tired Molly and hungry can we stop somewhere and eat??" Serena asked molly.  
  
"Ya sure let's go to the arcade. We can rest there while we eat something." Molly replied.  
  
They both walked up the street to the arcade. They walked in and found Andrew at the counter serving some flirty girls. They walked all they way to the back counter and sat down.  
  
"Wow who ever thought shopping can get a girl tired." Said Molly stretching.  
  
Serena looked out the window. She put her head down on the table. Andrew came walking to them.  
  
"Hey molly.... Hello Serena. What would you girls like today??" Andrew asked them taking out a note pad and pen.  
  
"Two orders of cheese burgers, fries and a large coke." Answered Molly for both of them. Andrew wrote down the two orders and walked back to the kitchen. He came back out in 10 minutes with the orders. Molly started to eat her fries, but then noticed tears swelling up in Serena's eyes.  
  
"Serena are you alright???" molly asked concerned.  
  
"Ya I'll be alright...... don't worry bout me..." sniffed Serena, wiping away some tears that already escaped.  
  
"If you are sur-"Molly was interrupted by Darien running into the shop. "Molly you need to come...... it's your mom..... She's been hurt!! Someone attacked her at her jewellery shop" said Darien panting.  
  
Molly and Serena got up from the counter and ran out the door........  
  
**END OF CHAPTER**  
  
hehehehehhehehhehehe i wonder what happened to Molly's mom??? (i dont even knoe.......) well if you want to find out review please. yup where the button that says reveiw. you click on it and you knoe the rest. ttfn!!


	5. my life 5

> **Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon or any of its characters.  
  
My life: chapter 5.  
**  
Molly and Serena got up from the counter and ran out the door. Molly's mom store was 3 streets down from the arcade. They ran there as if the was no tomorrow. When they arrived to the store, they found it on fire and not far away were the sirens of the firefighters.  
  
"Where's my mom?!? MOM!!!!!!!" yelled out Molly looking around frightened.  
  
"She's over here." Said a voice. Molly and Serena turned around and found Ray, Lita, Mina, and Amy trying to wake up the unconscious body of Mrs. Sano. Molly ran up to them and kneeled down next to her mother. She wiped away some of the blood that was coming out of the cut on her mother's head.  
  
"Mom. I'm here. It's me Molly. Mom wake up please." Pleaded Molly. "What happened to her?! Who did this?!?!" Molly asked the girls with her eyes full of tears.  
  
"We don't know. We were walking along here until we noticed Darien come out of the shop with your mom in his arms, saying someone attacked her at her shop and lit a fire." Lita told Molly.  
  
"Your mom will be fine Molly. She only got a bump on her that made her pass out." Said Amy.  
  
"Who could've done this?? We never did nothing wrong. We always avoided bad encounters." Sobbed Molly.  
  
"This is my entire fault..." whispered Serena. Everybody looked at Serena.  
  
"What in the hell are you talking about meatball head?" asked Ray.  
  
"It's my father he did all this..." Said Serena with tears swelling up in her eyes again. Serena walked up to Mina and gave her, her brooch.  
  
"Hm? What's this for Sere?" Mina asked confused.  
  
"Mina you're the new leader of the group. Take care of your selves. Oh Ray have fun with Darien." Said Serena and before they could say anything to her, she ran away from them.  
  
"Ray what did Serena mean by 'have fun with Darien'?" asked Lita giving her a suspicious glare.  
  
Ray took in a deep breath and told them everything of what Serena had seen that day.  
  
**-------------------------Meanwhile somewhere in the dark alley**  
  
"You see I told you that Blondie was Sailor Moon!!!" said the guy with black hair with the hint of blue.  
  
"Hmmm I guess I have underestimated you my dear brother. You have done well for our people. Come now since Sailor Moon is no longer with the scouts the time has come for the dark powers to rise." Replied the guy with silver/ white hair, as he got up and walked deeper in the darkness.  
  
**----------------------------Back to Serena.**
> 
> Serena ran back to Molly's home. She found the extra key, where Molly told her to get whenever she was locked out, from underneath the stair railing. She unlocked the door and ran up to her room. She can't stay with them anymore because she feared what her father might do to them next.  
  
She took out a pen and paper and wrote down a note for Molly and her mom. She left it on the pillow and walked to Molly's room. She looked around the room looking for something. She spotted it under the bed it was Molly's piggybank.  
  
'I'm sorry Molly please forgive for what I'm going to do.' Thought Serena, as she broke it by throwing it on the floor. Pieces of broken china flew everywhere along with the bills inside. She picked up the money and counted it.  
  
'200 dollars this is enough. For now.' Serena thought to herself. She got up from the floor and ran down the stairs. She walked out the door and started to walk down the street never looking back again.  
  
**-------END OF CHAPTER.  
**  
Sooooooo what did you think??? Did you like?? I hoped you did. If you want to know who those two guys are you're going to have to review. Yes you see the button where it says review you click on it and well you know the rest. NO FLAMES!!! Please. BUH BYE FOR NOW!!!!!!!!


	6. my life 6

> **Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon or any of its characters. Sniff I wish I did though sniff  
  
My life 6  
**  
It has been 2 years since Serena had left everybody and Tokyo behind. No one knew where she went.  
  
Ever since Serena had left the girls the dark forces had been starting to get more powerful by the day. From then on the girls had been training 3 hours everyday non-stop. While Darien tried to locate Serena at any cost.  
  
**Ray's house/ temple  
**  
The girls had just finished yet another 3 hours of training.  
  
"Okay good jobs girls! You all are getting better," called out the black cat also known as Luna, "if we keep this up I'm sure that we'll be able to defeat the enemy."  
  
"It would be easier if Serena was still with us." Sighed mina as she sat down on the floor.  
  
"Well if only Ray would've kept her lips to herself then we wouldn't be in this mess." Lita said a bit mad.  
  
"Hey it was a once in a life time moment!! And I never did it again." Snapped Ray.  
  
"Well your 'once in a life time moment' screwed us up big time!!" snapped back Lita.  
  
"Oh great their back at it again." Sighed the white cat known as Artemis.  
  
"It's always been like this and quite frankly I'm getting sick of it." Said mina.  
  
"Ya me too." Agreed Amy.  
  
The two girls kept on arguing until there was a constant beeping. It was Amy's mercury computer. Amy opened it up to see why it was beeping.  
  
"OKAY you two! Stop fighting we need to transform now and go to the park there's a monster attacking." Yelled Amy.  
  
Ray and Lita looked at Amy and nodded. The four girls all transformed and started to run to the park.  
  
The girls made it to the park in 5 minutes. When they arrived there they found on of the prettiest monsters they have ever seen. It was like an elf like creature with point long ears, magenta colored hair up to its waist, big blue eyes, her face looked like one of a doll that with one touch it breaks and it was wearing a long black elegant dress that stopped just above the ground.  
  
"Mercury is this the monster??" asked Venus confused.  
  
"Yes.. It on my scan radar it says that is the monster." Replied Mercury.  
  
"Okay let's take this thing out then.... JUPITER THUNDER CLASH!!!!" yelled Jupiter.  
  
The attack hit the elf creature straight on but did no damage. The elf thing started to giggle.  
  
"Is that the way to treat some one royal? That was very rude coming and attacking me. Very well then it's my turn." Spoke calmly the elf creature.  
  
The elf stretched out her hand and there appeared a red ball. She aimed the ball to the scouts she threw it toward them. The girls weren't fast enough and were hit.  
  
They all fell back. Mercury was hit badly and couldn't get up, Venus was cut on the leg, Mars had a big dash on her left arm, and Jupiter was bleeding from her forehead.  
  
"Stupid elf... you're going to pay!!..." Coughed Venus trying to get up but failed.  
  
The elf creature started to walk up to the injured scouts, with her hand stretched out ready to attack them. The red ball appeared again and just when the elf was about to attack a red rose was struck in the elf's hand.  
  
The elf let out a loud screech and held her hand to her chest. From a tree tuxedo mask had jumped down and ran to the scouts.  
  
"Are you girls alright?" Tuxedo mask asked.  
  
"I can't get up... and this elf thing is too strong I cant a weakness spot on her..." Mercury said trying to get up.  
  
"Come on we got to get this elf thing down." Lita said through gritted teeth.  
  
By then the elf took the rose out of her palm.  
  
"You're all going to die right now!!" yelled the elf.  
  
She yet again stretched her undamaged hand out and was preparing to attack. A big black energy ball appeared in her hand and she was about to attack until someone called out to her.  
  
"Farah that is enough. It is time for us to go. Our Lord is calling us." Called out a voice.  
  
Farah put her hand down and turned away from the scouts.  
  
'Wait a minute I know that voice... its been the voice that I hear every night in my dreams...' thought tuxedo mask.  
  
"Serena is that you...?"  
  
**END OF THIS CHAPTER  
**  
Hey finally I got this chapter up. Sorry if I took long but my computer crashed and I'm doing this at my cousins house. I'll try to update soon since I'm staying here for the rest of the month. Well I hoped you guys liked this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think.  
  
Oh before I forget someone asked me why Serena's father kicked her out. Well the reason was because one she wasn't doing good in school two he thinks she's a whore cause she's always out for her 'scout duties' you know some dads get the wrong impression and three he doesn't want his family name to have a bad reputation.  
  
Well I hoped my answer answered you question. Well that's it for now. Don't forget to review. Buh bye!!


	7. my life 7

Disclaimer: i dont own sailormoon or any of its charaters sniff i wish i did though

My life chapter7

"Yes it is me Darien." she replied. Serena appeared on top of the tree. The years that passed by changed Serena in many ways. Her once long beautiful blonde hair was now short and black,her deep blue innocent eyes were now filled with hate and pain.

Serena was wearing a short black skirt that showed off her long silky legs, a black halter top that showed an amount of cleavage, and knee hig black boots.

"Come one Farah its time for us to leave." ordered Serena.

A large black portal appeared in mid air, Farah jumped up and went through it. Serena was about to go in after her but Darien called to her, "Serena dont go!... we miss you."

Serena just chuckled, "you missed me? well what a same cause i never missed any of you guys. I hate you ALL with a passion."

'You dont hate them you miss them.' said a voice inside her head.

'What do you know? You dont know the pain they put me through. They all deserve to die.' Argued back a second voice

"Serena we love you. All these years youve been gone we all were hurt deeply. please dont go... please." cried the blue scout ,known as Mercury.

"Amy..." whispered Serena. Mercury detransformed and walked towards her.

"Serena we all are sorry for what happened. We really miss you. Without you we're nothing."

"You're the glue that holds our friendship together." Jupiter added as she got up from the ground.

'You see they did miss you and will more if you go.' said the first voice in her head.

Tears welled up in her eyes. The hatered from her eyes had been replaced with love. The portal dissapeared. Serena fainted and fell off the tree. Tuxedo mask caught her before she landed on the floor.

" Shes back to her self!" sighed Venus.

"Is she going to be alright?" Asked Mars.

"I think shes going to be alright." Replied tuxedo mask holding Serena closer to his cheat.

END OF CHAPTER 7

A/N hey to all my readers. i am sooooo sorry that i didnt update sooner. i have no internet and im

at my friend house right now. i know you guys wanted Serena to kick some ass but she will in future chapters

well please review and tell me what you think. ill try to update soon


	8. my life 8

My life chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon or any of its characters **sniff **

It was the next morning and Serena woke up on a soft warm bed. She tried to sit up but couldn't because of the two strong arms wrapped around her waist.

"What the?" Serena looked back and saw the deep blue eyes that belonged to the one and only, Darien Shields. She began to freak out.

"Darien… why am I here? Did something happen last night?" fear flashed through her eyes.

"Shh nothing happened my pet. Don't worry all that matters is that you're back." He held her closer and kissed her head. " Serena… I'm sorry about what happened… of everything that you went through. I never imagined that all this would happen… please Serena forgive me I wont be able to live knowing that you'll never forgive me."

Serena was about to say something until the she heard another man's voice in her head.

'_He's lying to you. He just wants you to forgive him so he can go run back to Ray. He'll leave you again. You'll be all alone and cold again. While he'll be behind your back making fun of you, comparing you to dirt. Come back to me I'm all you have. With me you won't ever be let down again. With me you'll be loved." _

'He's right Darien is only going to hurt me again. Darien is only a bastard and he's planning to hurt me but he wont win. I wont let him get to me.' Serena's eyes grew full of hate and her hair turned back, short and black.

"You want me to forgive you?" she sneered, " well what a shame cause I'm not you fucking bastard!" Serena elbowed him in the gut. Darien loosened his grip around her waist giving Serena the chance to get up.

"I'm never going to forgive you! You're just a piece of shit! Just like Ray! Fuck you Darien!" She yelled as she kicked him in the gut again. Serena smiled at her work and walked up to the window. With one punch she broke the window and jumped out through the window.

Darien got up from the floor where he was laying with intense pain and looked out the window. He saw Serena nowhere in site. He sighed knowing that he had lost Serena again. He began to walk slowly towards the telephone ready to call Mina and tell her the events that just happened. Man was he going to get yelled at by the girls.

MEANWHILE

Serena was walking in a long narrow maze. She knew this maze by heart. She walked for about ten minutes until she reached a huge room. The room was painted an elegant red and in the middle of the room there was a tall throne with a man sitting on it. He was wearing a white dress shirt with black dress pants. He had icy blue eyes and long silver hair.

"Welcome back Serena. How are you?" he asked eyeing her.

Serena walked up to him and kissed him on the lips. "I'm great Diamond. Now that I'm back with you." She smiled at him.

Diamond kissed her back and pulled her on his lap. "That's good cause I missed you in many ways that only you can please me my love." He whispered softly into her ear.

Serena giggled. "Oh diamond you're the only man that can love me in a way no other can beat." She kissed him hungrily knowing that they both were going to get what they wanted.

END OF CHAPTER

A/N: IM SORRY! If I took long to post this up. ive had no internet for the longest of times! And my older brother just connected it today about time. Well ill update tomorrow until then!


	9. my life 9

My Life Chapter 8

AT RAY'S HOUSE

"What do you mean Serena's gone!" yelled Lita at Darien, who squinted.

"She left as soon as she woke up," Darien began to explian, "she woke up fine one minute, then as soon as she noticed where she was she began to freak out, and turned evil again. Im sorry I thought she would be fine..."

Lita stared at Darien for a long time and grabbed him by the collar. "You thought she was fine... Well Darien SHE WASNT FINE! WHAT DID YOU EXPECT AFTER YOU CHEATED ON HER! FOR HER TO GO BACK TO YOU ALL HAPPY DAFFY! GEEZ YOU ARE SOO FUCKING STUPID! I THINK ITS GOOD THAT SHE KICKED YOU.YOU DESERVED ALL THAT PAIN!" Lita threw him against the wall and was about to punch him when Mina and Ray began to pull her away.

"Lita stop it, he's not worth it. All we need to worry about now it finding Serena. If she turns evil for real then the earth as we know it will no longer exist." Amy soothed Lita. Lita let go of Darien and walked to Ray's sofa and sat down, with her arms crossed. Darien slid to the floor and began to take deep breaths thanking Amy for calming Lita down. If it wasnt for her he would be dog food by now.

Mina and Ray sat beside Lita. There was silence for a long time. No one spoke, they kept to themselves in their minds.

"What are we going to do then Amy?" Mina broke the silence, "How are we going to find Serena before its really too late? We dont know where to begin to look... this is all too complicated." Mina threw her head back and looked up at the ceiling.

"We dont need to look for Serena. She'll come to us... She'll want to come back and get revenge. And we have both the people she's after." Amy nodded her head to both Ray and Darien.

Ray looked at the floor. She felt guilty for what shes done. She's been feeling liek that for the past years but today she felt even worse. It was all her fault that this was all happening. If only she kept to herself. Why did she have to kiss Darien? AHH! she russled her hair in frustration. Serena shouldnt be the one gone it shouldve been her. If only she could go back in time and stop it all. Stop herself from doing the biggest mistake of her life.

Ray was snapped out of her thinking when the floor began to shake. "What the hell is going on?" she asked as she tried to keep her balance when she stood up.

Amy transformed into her Sailor Mercury costume. "Didnt I tell you guys that she'll come to us? Come girls tranform we have a princess to save."

The girls transformed as did Darien, and walked out the door. The sky was all black, rain was pouring like cats and dogs ((meow )) and all the streets were empty. No soul was no where in sight.

"What the hell? Where's everybody?" Sailor Mars asked out loud.

Mercury took out her small computer and began to type fast. "The whole entire earth seems to be in a trance. I believe we're the only ones awake. And there seems to be a strong energy force coming from near the lake. Come on lets go." Mercury answered Mars' question and put the computer away. They all began to walk cautiously through the empty streets. Waiting for the unknown to happen. The rain made matters worse by making the girls freeze their asses. Lucky for Tuxedo Mask he was wearing pants.

"_Its time to play... Let the games begin..." _whispered a voice around them.

"Okay everybody stick together, We'll have a better chance of survival." Sailor Mercury ordered. She looked around her but found, that she was speaking to herself. the rest of the group of the girls had dissapeared, with Tuxedo mask. Mercury cursed under her breath. Since the group was split up there was no chance of survival. She needed to look for them, but where? She tried to walk but couldn't. Her legs were stuck to the floor.

Mercury looked down and saw that there was red goo holding her. She breathed in deep breaths to calm her down. **_"Okay Amy just calm down you can get out of this. You've been through worse so you can do this too."_** She thought to helself.

"I doubt that you can get out of this mess Amy, my dear." Said a chilly voice behind her.

END OF CHAPTER!

A/N: hey to all my readers... im sorry i havent updated in a while I've been busy drawing that i forgot i like to write... sweatdrop well i hope you like it ill try not to forget and update soon! JaNe!

Sailorearth001


	10. My life 10

A/n: sorry if I didn't update soon enough! runs and hides from flying objects any on with the story!

From last chapter:

Mercury looked down and saw that there was red goo holding her. She breathed in deep breaths to calm her down. **_"Okay Amy just calm down you can get out of this. You've been through worse so you can do this too."_** She thought to herself.

"I doubt that you can get out of this mess Amy, my dear." Said a chilly voice behind her.

My Life chapter 9

"Where's Mercury?" Mars asked looking around.

"She's missing!" Jupiter said getting worried.

The girls looked around. "Hey look up ahead!" Tuxedo mask pointed in front of them. There was a bright light up head. The girls nodded and began to run for it. They were all running until Mars yelled out in pain. An arrow had struck her in the side of the ribs and blood was beginning to drip.

"Mars! Are you okay?" Venus asked scared.

Mars glared at her. "Oh yes Venus I'm just fine and dandy. I'm in the land a Candy and Chocolates right now… NOIMNOTFINEYOUSTUPIDBLONDE!IHAVEANARROWSTUCKINMENOWTAKEITOUTNOW!" Mars yelled all at once at the top of her lungs.

Venus cringed and back away very slowly.

"Now now, Ray no need for yelling now. It's not Mina's fault that you have an arrow stuck inside. It's your own fault for not watching where you're going and for being such a little BITCH." Serena said who was sitting a tree.

"Serena…" whispered Tuxedo Mask. "Serena where's Amy?" he asked loud enough for her to hear.

Serena jumped down from the tree and snapped her fingers. Amy appeared on the floor all tied up with vines and her uniform was all tattered with small stains of blood all over.

"What did you do to her!" Jupiter yelled.

"Me well I didn't do anything to her. She was like this when I found her." She smiled sweetly. She walked up to Amy and kicked her. Amy groaned in pain and spit out blood out of her mouth. "At least her blood is responding to my kicks."

Jupiter took a step but was stopped by Serena's voice. "If I were you Lita I wouldn't move. That is if you Amy to survive." She smirked evilly.

Jupiter stayed put in her place and didn't move an inch. Serena picked up Mercury by the hair. Mercury yelped in pain and tears began to slide down her cheeks.

"Serena please let her go!" pleaded Mars. "She doesn't deserve any of this pain. Please let her go! Take me instead."

Serena smirked. "Deal." She threw Mercury to Jupiter.

"YOU'RE NOT GOING TO TOUCH ANY OF THEM!" yelled a voice from behind.

The scouts turned around and saw… Serena standing there with tattered clothes stained with blood.

END OF CHAPTER

A/n: uh oh What the fudgecicles is going on? Two Serena's? Uh oh troubles a brewing. Lol any ways until next time my readers! Ill update soon. smiles


End file.
